The Hidden Truth
by cecepinkx
Summary: A story based off my favorite glee character. Sam and Mercedes relationship has been on the rocks lately and just when Mercedes think there relationship can be saved the unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story! This storyis based on glee characters but it doesn't follow the story line this story is a few years after high school. Sam is working for a high-class marketing company and puck is his boss. Mercedes is a teacher at a performing arts school and she is working on her graduate's degree I don't own glee. Remember to review.

"Where is he"? She said out loud but more to herself! She was concentrating so hard on finding Sam through the very crowded room that she didn't notice a man standing in front of her until she ran straight into his firm chest. Stumbling she tried backing up and apologizing but she couldn't catch her balance. The stranger embraced her by wrapping his arms around her and placed her firmly on her feet. "You know if I would have known you would be all over me like this we could have skipped the party and gotten a room up stairs". Without looking up Mercedes knew who the stranger was "Why Mr. Puckerman I see your still up to your flirtatious ways", Mercedes said with an uncomfortable laugh. "Oh I promise you that I'm not just flirting" Noah said while holding Mercedes close with one arm and letting his other hand rome her body as much as he wanted. Mercedes was shocked Mr. Puckerman had always flirted with her or said rude sexual comments to her but he had never been this bold. "Okay Mr. Puckerman I think you have had a little to much to drink and as my boyfriends boss this is really inappropriate now would you please be so kind as to get your hands off my ass and point me in the direction to my man", Mercedes strongly stated. In a flash Noah had rotate their bodies so that he was standing behind her. "With that dress on mama who can blame me for wanting to put my hands all over this" he said groping her behind one last time before he pointed her in the direction of a group of people standing next to the stage. "Your boys over there but think about what I said that dress looks good on you but it would look even better on my floor" Puckerman commented before disappearing into the crowd. Mercedes try the shakes off the cold chills she had from what she had just heard. As she walked to wards the stage she looked down at her black lace gown that showed off curves in all the right places and smoothed it out. It took her Kurt and Santana weeks to find her outfit for Sams big office ball. The six-inch silver and black stilettos made Mercedes feel like she could run the world. Mercedes felt like a goddess her hair and make up was perfect. Big soft curls, a bold red lip and nails to match. She had went all out to look good tonight and was excited to see that the dance classes she was participating in had really toned her body beyond belief. It was all going to be worth it in the end she just knew it. Sam was going to be awarded tonight and Mercedes wanted to knock his socks of with her appearance as well as show her support. She and Sam haven't seen much of each other in the last 6 months due to her working and going to school full time and his job. Despite them living together Sam was always going on business trips and working late so when he was home it was to sleep. Mercedes could not even remember the last time they had a full conversation. They used to be inseparable but now its a text or email here and there. Mercedes really missed him and after tonight Sam would get his promotion and everything would be better. That's when she saw him. Her mouth went dry. She didn't know if it was because she was lonely and miss him or if he just really looked that good. Sam was standing there black and white tuxedo that looked like you was tailored just for his body. His tux really show cased his muscular arms and shoulder. His blondish brown hair was cut perfectly to make his jaw line and full lips stand out. He looked like a model from a GQ magazine. Just then he saw Mercedes out of the corner of his eye. He excuse his self from the group and walk towards her. With a big smile he said " hey babe you look amazing". Mercedes beamed and closed the gap between them. They put their arms around each other. "You don't look so bad yourself", Mercedes said in a low sexy tone as Sam covered her lips with his. It felt like a shock of electricity went through their bodies once their lips touched but before Sam could deepen the kiss he was pulled away by Brittany his very hyper very blonde co worker. Mercedes felt him pull away and watched as Britney pulled Sam towards the stage curtain. Sam yelled at out their table number to Mercedes as he was being pulled away from her. Looking for the right table Mercedes mind drifted to Britney. She had never really had a problem with her before but Mercedes just had a feeling that Britney's dumb blonde routine was just an act. After watching Sam and a few other people get their awards. Mercedes patiently waiting for Sam to come back to the their table. Sam hurry to the table and kissed Mercedes on the forehead and gave her his awards and said "baby I know that we were supposed to be going to dinner but something just came up so I have arranged for you to catch a ride in the limo with Puckerman"! "But- Mercedes said confused "its okay I got to go take care of a few thing just wait up for me", Sam interrupted. Sam guided a very concerned Mercedes to the back door where several limos and lined up waiting. Mercedes got in the 3rd limos as she was told. She sat in the limo nursing the glass of champagne. She didn't know what was going on. Just as she was about to get out and find out Noah got in the car and exhaled loudly. "Pricks", he said under his breath. "Can you tell me whats going on"? Mercedes asked. "There just making my money babez" Noah answered as he topped off her glass and started drinking champagne directly out of the bottle."so why aren't you there" Mercedes asked " because I hate those stupid pricks, but I love their money", Puckerman bragged. As the limo slowly drove around the building Mercedes noticed flashes coming from the left. She looked over and saw Sam shaking hands is taking pictures with several different people. Then he took a few pictures with Britney. They smiled and laughed at something and suddenly kissed. Mercedes was shocked all she could do was look ahead in disbelief. Noah took her glass away from her and gave her the bottle "I think you need than more I do". They rode the rest of the way in silence drinking champagne. Once the driver pulled up at Mercedes house it stopped and Mercedes just sat there in a daze. Feeling sorry for her Noah got out took the bottle from her and pulled her out of the limo. The cold air hit Mercedes face and snapped her out of her trance. "Oh we we are here" she stuttered. "Um yea" Noah said rubbing the back of his neck. "Let me see your keys, I will walk you to the door"! She fished her keys out of her silver clutch and gave them to him, he took her by the arm and walked her to the door. "There you go sweet cheeks" he said opening the door "thanks -", "call me Puck"Noah interrupted. "Okay thanks puck" Mercedes said kissing him softly on the cheek. "You know my offer still stands" Puck explained. confusingly Mercedes look at him "huh"? With a straight face puck said "that dress would look amazing on my bedroom floor" with a smile Mercedes said "GOOD NIGHT PUCK"! Once Mercedes got inside she sat on the couch and just gazed at all the photos. The photos they had taken together when they were happy. It was a lot less complicated back then. They had been together for four years. In all that time Mercedes would have never have guessed Sam would do something like this to her. She placed his trophy beside the photos as she walked to the back of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate all the reviews and follows. Sorry for long wait, I will have the next chapter up sooner. Please review! Thanks for all the feedback it gives me Ideas for future chapters. I do have a few twists and turns for this story. I do not own glee and I will be pissed if Sam and Rachel start dating! Sorry in advance for any mistakes!_

Trying to wash away the sorrow Mercedes stood under the shower until the steaming hot water ran ice cold. Feeling as if her energy had washed down the drain with the soapy water, she got out of the shower dried herself off and wrapped herself in her favorite fluffy towel. Performing her nightly ritual Mercedes wrapped her hair, brushed her teeth, cleaned her face and applied her favorite cherry blossom scented body lotion.

Trying to stop herself from sinking into a deep depression, Mercedes emerged out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. She turned on her favorite jazz instrumental. She laid on the bed relaxing as she tried to let the music healed her soul. Mercedes calmed and for a brief moment she felt a little better as her worries and heart ache disappeared as she faded into her dreams.

Mercedes was abruptly ripped from her deep sleep. She was lost and confused in the dark. Her towel was gone; Replaced by Sam's warm naked body. Before she could speak Sam's lips where on hers taking her breath away. The kiss was hard intense needy and rough. Mercedes didn't catch her breath until Sam buried his face into her neck. His hand and mouth seemed to be going a million miles an hour. "Sam please" Mercedes uttered.

Mercedes didn't feel like holding back any longer. As much as her heart aced she needed him. She was hungry for his touch. At that moment she couldn't think of anything else. Only Sam. Only the wild raging sexual frustrations growing inside her. Only her need for him.

Sam continued to kiss, lick, and nibble on her lips, neck and breast. His touch was hard rough and needy. Sam always seemed to know just how and where to touch her to make her body go weak. Sam's hand made its way in between her parted legs. He began teasing her until her back arched off the bed.

Mercedes started to get impatient. Trying to move things along Mercedes began to stroke Sam's shaft. "Not this time baby" Sam said as he pinned her hands above her head and returned to her now swollen lips.

With one swift thrust Sam was inside her. Feeling her body jerk beneath him he stopped. "Are you okay" Sam asked in a husky voice. "Yea it just been a while since we've been together''. Sam slowly eased himself in and out of Mercedes allowing her body to get reacquainted with his size. He picked his pace up a little after he felt her legs wrap around his waist "Mercy you feel amazing" he said he reclaimed her lips.

"Please Sam I'm close" she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist desperately trying to get some relief from the pressure building up inside her.

He began thrusting inside her. Each time harder and faster than the last. Waves of pleasure washed over them both.

Feeling Mercedes reach her peek several times Sam allowed his orgasm to undo him as he fell into her soft trembling body.

"Baby your amazing" Sam said rolling off of her and pulling her close as they both fell in to a deep slumber.

Mercedes woke up the next morning alone. Confused she reached out for him. He wasn't there. "Sam" she called out. No answer was replied.

The soreness of her body reassured her that last night a dream. Sitting up quickly Mercedes looked around the room trying to figure things out.

There she was still tangled in the sheets. There was her towel on the floor beside the bed. There Sam tux and shirt was laid over the arm of the love seat across the room, but no Sam. She continued to skim the room when she noticed a note sitting on the night stand.

She picked it up and read, "Hey beautiful you looked so peaceful this morning, I didn't want to wake you, last night was the best see you next week, love Sam".

Reading the letter over and over again. Flipping the note around looking for a second note. Continuously coming up with nothing, Mercedes was pissed!


End file.
